Zoey Bolton
by t.a.y.z.j.o.n.a.s
Summary: Troy just got drafted for the lakers.Will he play or will he stay in alberquerque to look after his new 14 yr old daughter. *SUMMARY CHANGED*
1. Information

AN: SORRY GUYS, WITH MY OLD STORY THE BOLTON FAMILY I DIDN'T REALLY FEEL LIKE IT WAS WORKING FROM MY P.O.V. BUT IF SOME1 WANTS TO CONTINUE IT, BY ALL MEANS JUST MESSAGE ME.

**ZOEY BOLTON  
**Zoey Bolton is the daughter of Troy Bolton, East Highs Gym and Basketball Girls, The Wildcats' Coach. The twist is, they both don't know it yet. Zoey's real name is Zoey Eliza Evans because her mom, Gabriella Montez is married to Ryan Evans. Zoey is 14 yrs old and goes to East high school as a freshman. She has lived next door to Troy her whole life. Gabriella is a famous athlete and is now going to California for the Olympics and Ryan is going with her, but Zoey can't go because her Basketball team has gotten into the championship. She is staying with troy while her parents are away. Today is the day her parents are coming back and the day after Zoey won the championship. Gabriella gave a copy of their flight information to Zoey and she has it in her pocket because she is too excited.

Now Zoey has Current events. It's just before lunch. She's watching the news……What will she see?


	2. The Scare

Zoey Bolton- Chapter 1-The Death and Scare.

**AN:**** I have 10 chapters written and typed but I am only submitting one at a time. Please review.**

-Zoey's P.O.V-

I was sitting in the chair in the front row and it was the seat closest to the door. My boyfriend Zeke is sitting next to me. It was the 3rd period right before gym where I have uncle Troy as my coach.

B.T.W. All my mom and dad's friends are my aunts and uncles. Except for Sharpay, she hates me. Anyone who hates me I **TRY** not to talk to them.

It is current events and we are watching this Breaking news with a news reporter in a bushy area almost onto the border of New Mexico. She said there had been a Petrol failure with a private jet of the American Olympics team. My parents are on that plane. I stared at the screen and my mouth dropped in shock. The news reporter also said there had been no survivors. My heart sank to my knees and I was about to scream. It was so hard to hold it in but I did. Zeke grabbed my hand but I could tell he had no idea what was happening in my life at this point. Luckily the bell rang. I got all my things together and shoved them in my backpack, which is unlike me and I sped walk out the door. I ran to Uncle Troy's office still in shock, I hadn't really taken it in yet. I walked right up to him.

-End of POV-

Troy-hey baby

Zoey-hey u-u-uncle you watched the news? It's really important.

Troy- Take a seat. We have time.-stands up and leans against the desk looking at her-

Zoey- Troy my parents ...died... in a petrol failure on their way home...no-one survived-starts sobbing-

Troy-picks her up in a ball and sits down and lets her cry into his chest, rubbing her back at the same time- your gonna be fine. You can stay with me for a while longer.

Zoey- Troy? –Sniffles-

Troy- yea baby

Zoey- you're like a second daddy to me. I Love you – sniffles –

Troy- I love you to baby-kisses her forehead-

**AN: ****That's all for now. REVIEW! I don't need any ideas yet but after the 10****th**** chapter I'll ask.**


	3. Who Am I? I am Confused?

Zoey Bolton- Chapter 2- Who am I? I am Confused?

**AN: B. T. W. Zoey never got along with Ryan (her dead father). Zoey is really light for her age and she reaches Troy's torso and Zeke's shoulders. She is also deaf. Zoey has the same colour hair as troy except her hair is curly like Gabriella's and her eyes are an Ocean Blue, the same as Troy's. She also has Troy's tanned colour skin and his love for sports. She is on the Track, Basketball and Soccer teams and she Cheers for the Friday night football games. She also loves school work like Gabriella.**

* * *

-No ones P.O.V-

Troy hears a knock on his office door, he kisses Zoey's forehead and he gets up with Zoey in his arms. He answers the door. Gabriella's Lawyer walks in.

Ms. Collins (Lawyer)- is Zoey Bolton here

Troy- There's a Zoey Evans But not a Zoey Bolton.

Ms. Collins (Lawyer)- Gabriella never told you?

Troy-never told me what?

Zoey-sniffles- Excuse me, but what are you talking about?

Ms. Collins (Lawyer) - hands Troy, Zoey's birth certificate as he sits down with Zoey.

Troy- oh my gosh! Uhm Zoey, you might want to look at this.-hands it to her-

Zoey-looks at it- Is this right? Or am I going off my mind. It says I'm Troy's daughter.-gets put down-

Troy-zo, I read the same. You're my daughter.-stands up-

Zoey-OMG! This is AWESOME!-jumps up so her legs are around his torso, arms around his neck and her head resting on one of his shoulders- I love this and I love you.

Troy-I love you too baby.

* * *

**AN: That's it and yes ill try and make them longer. Remember to keep R&R . **


	4. Ooooh I'm In Trouble!

Zoey Bolton- Chapter 3- oooh I'm in trouble

AN: KEEP REVIEWING

Ms Collins had now left. Troy and Zoey were still sitting in the same position.

Zoey-daddy can I go home-sniffles-

Troy- not now but at lunch ill take you home and then you have to stay there for a while by yourself

Zoey-that is fine

Troy-ok

LUNCHTIME LUNCHTIME LUNCHTIME

Troy –ready baby

Zoey- yep

Troy-ok-holds her hand and walks with her to the car-

Zoey-gets in the car-

Troy-drives in and hands her a copy of the house key in her favourite colour which is on a lanyard in her favourite colour which is aqua-

Zoey-thnx daddy...I mean uncle Troy

Troy- you can call me Daddy now if u want.

Zoey-thnx daddy-smiles and hugs him and kisses his cheek- walks inside and locks the door-

-A Couple hours later-

Zoey's POV

I was sitting on daddy's couch watching a movie when all of a sudden I hear a noise coming from out the front. I walk to the front window and I see a guy in a Balaclava and all in black with a brick in his hands. I slowly back away from the window and grab the emergency numbers off the fridge, my cell and hide behind the island in the kitchen. I then hear a crash which was the brick flying thru the window and it hits my head. I don't go unconscious but I run for the stairs in great pain. I then see the guy come in the house and then I shriek and start running up the stairs until he grabs my leg from behind-

AN: that's all for now. A bit of a cliff-hanger I know. Review for more ideas and also review to see if I should do more cliff-hangers and how I should do them.

Taylah


	5. Ooooh I'm In Trouble! Part 2

Zoey Bolton- Chapter 3- oooh I'm in trouble (PART 2 )

Last Time on Zoey Bolton

Zoey's POV

I was sitting on daddy's couch watching a movie when all of a sudden I hear a noise coming from out the front. I walk to the front window and I see a guy in a Balaclava and all in black with a brick in his hands. I slowly back away from the window and grab the emergency numbers off the fridge, my cell and hide behind the island in the kitchen. I then hear a crash which was the brick flying thru the window and it hits my head. I don't go unconscious but I run for the stairs in great pain. I then see the guy come in the house and then I shriek and start running up the stairs until he grabs my leg from behind-

(Continuation Starts now)

Zoey's P.O.V

I shriek and I fall onto my face on the stairs starts squirming and kicking my legs for him to let go. He lets go because I just accidently kicked him where the sun don't shine and i also broke his nose. I run upstairs to my daddy's room and lock the door. I pull out my aqua cell phone and the peice of paper with daddy's number on it. I call it strait away.

End of POV-

Troy-answers his phone- hey baby..I'm almost finished work and ill be home in half...

Zoey-cuts him off-crying- daddy help me

Troy-baby what's wrong?

Zoey-daddy there's a guy in the house with a knife and a gun and im super scared. I need you. – screams-

Troy-baby what's happening

Zoey-he is knocking down the door with the fire thing

Troy-I'm coming now just keep talking to me, ok?

Zoey-ok hurry..i have to hang up the phone though coz im almost out of minutes..so can u call me

Troy-sure baby, talk to u in a sec-hangs up and calls her straight away-

Zoey-answers- daddy hurry! He's coming in the door .....-SCREAMS-

Phone-gets taken from her and crushed-

Troy-ZOEY!-runs home because its quicker and has called ambulance and police-

Guy-ties her to the bed and ties her tight-

Police-arrive and run upstairs to zoey.

Zoey-HELP! IM IN HERE! - yelling and crying-

Police-run to her –

Policewoman-untie her while the other police men take him away-

Zoey-sobbing-

Police-take her downstairs and into the ambulance while the ambo people check her out-

AN: sorry I have to end it there and i promise the next one will be good.

The next chapters called:

Zoey Bolton Chapter 5 Daddy Daughter Reunite.

REVIEW!

Thnx Taylah xxx


	6. Daddy Daughter Reunite

**Zoey Bolton - Chapter 5 - Daddy Daughter Reunite.**

Zoey-sitting on the edge of the ambulance getting checked out with a blanket around her.

Troy- runs to the Bolton house- ZOEY!! BABY WHERE ARE YOU?!!

Zoey-DADDY!! -runs to him-

Troy-Zoey, thank god you're alright, I was so worried- picks her up and hugs her tight-

Zoey- daddy I'm so scared-still kind of crying-

Troy-baby I'm here now, don't worry and honey your shaking...are you cold or just scared?

Zoey- both-holds onto him tighter.

Troy-wraps the blanket around her more- is that better baby?

Zoey- that is much, much better daddy, thank you-sniffles-can I sleep with you in your arms tonight because I feel safe in your arms.

Troy- yea sure. I love you baby, remember that ok baby?

Zoey- I will and I love you too daddy.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS...EVEN YOU MOONDANCER.....I NEED IDEAS FAST OTHERWISE I CAN'T UPDATE BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING TO WRITE SORRY ITS SO SHORT BUT I ONLY GET A LIMITED TIME ON THE LAPTOP.

G2G 2 BED NOW, CIAO

Taylah. xxx


	7. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK!

Sorry guys, I have had a huge writers block for this story and my Nanas been cleaning my room again and she chucked all the sheets that I wrote half this story on and I forgot to photocopy them.

Keep the reviews up and keep giving me ideas.

From Tayz


	8. SHARPAY! WAIT! Zoey, What

Zoey Bolton- Chapter 6

* * *

-9 months Later-

WAIT! Pause the story! Quick update, In those 9 months that I skipped, Troy and Sharpay got together and got engaged and Behind Troy's Back, Sharpay has been calling Zoey a brat and a slut and when Zoey tells Troy, he doesn't believe her. Troy also hasn't called Zoey "baby" since he got together with sharpay because he has been too busy with sharpay to even realise he has a daughter. Zeke you may ask? Well Zoey and Zeke are still going strong as ever and Zeke is the only one who Believes Zoey. Well BTTS which equals back to the story.

-Zeke's 15th Birthday Party-

Zeke's family, friends and The Bolton's/Sharpay arrive and he opens all his presents first. Zoey got him a necklace with a shark-tooth on it and it's engraved with "Zoey xxx" and she made an aqua t-shirt with the words "Peace", "Love" and "Zoey" written in purple. After present opening Zeke, Zoey and Sharpay were all sitting on the couch in the Lounge room while Troy popped upstairs for a minute to go to the bathroom. He finishes in the bathroom and overhears the conversation Sharpay and his daughter are about to have, so he waits on the stairs and listens in.

Sharpay: Hey Zo, I'm so glad Troy and I are getting married next month, because we are shipping you off to boarding school in Japan. While you are there, I will be going through your wardrobe and chucking out all your slutty clothes and having Troy all to myself. Your such a Bratty slut who your daddy hates.

Zoey: 1) to you my name is Zoey, not Zo 2) he does NOT hate me and 3) My daddy won't let you send me away.

Troy: she is darn right, Sharpay! Outside! NOW!

Troy and Sharpay go outside.

Troy: give me the ring, NOW!

Sharpay: gives him the ring with a tear going down her cheek.

Troy: *chucks it* WE ARE THROUGH! Don't you Ever! Ever talk to my baby like that; she is not a Bratty Slut. DON'T TALK TO US EVER AGAIN! IM NEVER! SHIPPING ZOEY TO BOARDING SCHOOL IN JAPAN! HOW DID YOU THINK I WOULD EVER AGREE TO THAT! I WOULD SEE RIGHT THROUGH IT!

Sharpay: runs home crying.

Troy: *controls his temper and walks inside* Baby, I'm sorry. Come here to daddy.

Zoey: gets up from Zeke's lap and stands on Zeke's knees-reaches her arms and wraps them around Troy's neck- you talked to me? Plus you called me baby!

Troy: picks her up-spins her around and hugs her at the same time- of course, because you are my baby.

Zoey: good because you haven't called I baby in 9 months. –Smiles-

Troy-I'm sorry I didn't believe you.

Zoey: it's ok daddy

Troy: no, it's not. I thought if I married sharpay then you would be a bit more happy because you would have a mom.

Zoey: but I'm happy just the way we are, I like it when it's just the 2 of us, I miss my mom and its hurts so much but now I have you I don't need a mom, I've had a mom for 14 years and not a dad...now I want my daddy, your amazing daddy, thanks and I love you

Troy: I love you to baby. Kisses her forehead-

* * *

AN: GIVE ME IDEAS!!! Its urgent!!!! After the next chapter I have no more ideas!!!

Click on the button below that says something about Review!!!!

I need 5 more reviews to continue this story!!!


	9. Moving Day Part I

Zoey Bolton- Chapter 9- Moving Day Part 1

Next day from last chapter-

Troy walks into Zoey's room and wakes her up. "Baby time to get up its moving day."  
" No Daddy! , I don't want to leave zeke" Zoey said.  
"We have to baby I need to play for the Lakers to earn money for us."

Meanwhile......  
"Dad! I'm Leaving and NEVER coming back!" Zeke Yelled while his dad tries to chase him. Fortunately for Zeke, non-sober Mr. Matthews tripped over the welcome mat so zeke got a head start. Zeke runs to Zoey's and climbs up her tree and walks into her bedroom- hey Mr. Bolton...I need your help.  
"ZEKE!", Zoey screams as she jumps into his arms.  
Zeke chuckles. "Baby can I talk to your dad alone please?"  
Zoey pouts then zeke chuckles again and kisses her while she gets down, walks into her large walk in wardrobe and starts packing.  
Zeke: "Mr. Bolton I'm in danger and in need of help"  
"What is it Zeke?" Troy says calmly.  
" I can't go home sir, my Dad's killing me...Literally" Zeke Explains.  
" What do you mean son?" Troy asks. Zeke takes off his shirt and he has scratches and bruises all over his back, chest and stomach. "Wow, I would say you could live here but we are moving to LA."  
"Please sir I need your help. Please can I come with you? I'm all packed." Zeke asks desperately.  
" uh, Sure. But there are rules. Come on let's tell Zoey and then I'll explain the rules to you both." Troy responds.  
"Tell Zoey what?" Zoey says as she walks into the room with her white suitcases with purple and aqua flowers on them and matching backpack.  
"Zeke's living with us now."Troy explains as he catches the excited Zoey.  
"Daddy, are u serious?"Zoey says after she kisses troy's cheek.  
"Yes I am perfectly serious. Now for the rules."Troy says as he puts her on the bed  
"oh here we go." Zoey said in annoyance. Troy gives her a stern look. Zoey puts on her sweetest voice and says, "I mean....I Love You Daddy". Troy chuckles then sits on Zoey purple wheelie chair and faces them." Rule number 1: no making out while I am in the room. Rule number 2: you're in separate bedrooms until Zoey turns 16. Rule 3: no funny business even when I'm not in the house. Rule 4: you both have to come to practice and Games. No Exceptions. And that's about it. If I figure out anymore rules, I will let you know. Now...let's head to the airport for L.A".


End file.
